


Resolution or: Communication, Communication, Communication

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Communication, Dirty Talk, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild humiliation kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: July 1979. Remus does his best not to clam up. Someone needs to learn how to communicate if they are to have nice things, and Remus would very much like to have all the nice things.





	Resolution or: Communication, Communication, Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation of part 6 in this series.

“Thanks for everything. For yesterday.” Remus did his best to maintain eye-contact. They were sitting at the kitchen table for once, facing each other. After sleeping most of the day away Remus now felt like himself again, another full moon dealt with. Sirius had just finished his crossword puzzle and they’d both had tea and sandwiches. Remus had been reading a novel, but he found that his mind wandered to the sex they’d had the previous day. He was still uneasy.

“My pleasure,” Sirius said, putting away the quill. The silence stretched on after that and Remus scrambled for what he needed to say. Sirius was looking at him, face like a mask.

“I only liked it that rough because of the wolf. Rough on you, I mean.” Remus wet his dry lips. Sirius smiled carefully, but he was very difficult to read. 

“I believe that you like it like that too,” Remus finally got out, and Sirius nodded once. “If it’s fine with you I’d like something similar the day or two before the next full moon,” he continued.

“Absolutely,” Sirius said.

“It calms him to have you like that. Obviously I like some of it too, myself. Outside of the full moon, I mean.”

“That’s a relief,” Sirius said, looking vaguely amused. Remus felt his face heat up. “What’s worrying you?” Sirius continued, eyeing Remus’s bright cheeks.

“When it’s not near the full, I think… But I don’t know how you…” Remus clenched his hands, trying to get the words out. Why was it this difficult?

Sirius bent forwards over the table, leaning on his elbows. Seconds ticked by.

“You never leave marks on me,” Remus finally said. “You’re so careful with me, so… Even when you fuck me, or after, you ask if I’m… Well.”

“Just making sure I don’t hurt you,” Sirius said. Remus forced himself to meet his eyes, those light intense eyes that forever held him captive.

“I like feeling it, afterwards,” Remus said, voice small and his face so red it began to feel blotchy; he could feel sweat at his temples.

“In your arse?” Sirius clarified; and he was still so calm he could’ve been talking about the weather.

“Yes. I like the soreness. Obviously, I don’t want you to properly hurt me, but I wouldn’t mind it if you sometimes, you know…” Remus licked his lips again. He was so embarrassed, but he was also very, very hard. 

“Fuck you harder and rougher?” Sirius asked.

Remus nodded, trying to shift in his chair. He almost whimpered as he did, his erection painfully constricted and pressing against the metal zip.

“With your mouth, too,” Remus got out, sounding broken. “And hands.”

“Where?”

Sirius still stared so intently at him, still so cool and nonchalant. This was beyond difficult, Remus almost cursed himself for bringing it up. But then he was so hard, had made himself so hard, just from thinking and imagining and looking at Sirius’s eyes and mouth and those strong, big fingers.

“I like it gentle too, mostly, but just sometimes…” Remus licked his lips again.

“Where on your body?” Sirius asked again. Remus was close to fainting, and the sickening realization that he was too wound up to go into details hit him like nausea. Only the kind of nausea that almost felt good. He moaned.

“Come sit on the sofa with me?”

Sirius had gotten up from his chair and he took both of Remus’s hands in his, firm and warm and familiar. Remus got up, body trembling and purposefully diverting his gaze. He was so hard it must look indecent and what with standing upright and Sirius holding both his hands it was impossible to cover it up. 

Sirius walked backwards towards the sofa, pulling Remus along by his hands. Remus still couldn’t look, but he was certain Sirius was looking at him, looking at his crotch. 

“Let’s get you naked and I’ll take care of you?” Sirius said, already pulling at Remus’s motheaten jumper. It was one that had been his father’s. Remus raised his arms a little, neck bent and shoulders shrunken, letting Sirius pull it over his head.

“Words, too,” Remus said thickly, quickly grabbing hold of Sirius’s hands again and not looking him in the eye. “When you… It makes me...”

“Try to tell me any way you can what you like. I’ll do and say anything at all to get you off, and I think you know that. Nothing’s off limits, so it’s just about finding what you like.” Sirius finished talking by pressing a kiss to his overheating cheek, and Remus used all of his remaining courage to pull his and Sirius’s hands towards the front of his trousers. His cock pulsed with need as all four hands brushed up on and around it.

“Such a big cock, Moony,” Sirius’s voice said in his ear, drawn-out and honeyed and so certain of himself. Remus shivered. “So long and thick. But then I’ve got a big mouth, so it’s only fitting. Fits me, stops me from talking when you plug my mouth with it.”

Remus let go of Sirius’s hands to let his lover feel him up, brush knuckles up and down the length of him. He put his shaking hands on Sirius’s hips, using him to stay upright.

“Like me touching you? Groping your privates?”

Remus nodded into Sirius’s shoulder.

“So hard, aren’t you? So eager for it.”

Remus’s cock jolted in his trousers, or tried to despite the constriction. 

“That’s it, is it? You get so hard and stiff thinking dirty thoughts and then you come to me so that I’ll take care of it for you.”

Remus grazed his teeth over Sirius’s neck. He was still shaking with nerves and had no idea why Sirius even deigned to try to find out what got him off when he wasn’t sure himself. Sirius smelt so good and familiar, maybe even soothing.

“Let’s see exactly how big you are.” Sirius opened the button and pushed down the fly, and Remus quelled a sob into Sirius’s neck as his cock fell out, heavy and dripping, into Sirius’s waiting hand. Sirius squeezed him good, then pulled his trousers and pants all the way down and helped him step out of them. 

“Come sit on my lap and show me.”

Remus was consumed by embarrassment, but he forced himself not to cover up. He sat down gingerly astride Sirius, bum on his thighs and his knees bent. Everything was on show like this, his legs shamefully spread and his stomach churning and chest heaving and his nipples rosy and peaked without anyone laying as much as a finger on them. Sirius had his hand on the werewolf scar on his hip, and he was leaning back on the sofa, watching. Remus refused to meet his eye.

“Merlin, you’re dripping with it, aren’t you?” Sirius said finally, then tickled him over his precum covered dickhead. It was light and over in a flash, then came the noise of Sirius licking it off his fingers. Remus squirmed.

“So tasty. So wet and ready. You’ll come easily, won’t you, I’ll barely have to touch you. Just a stroke or two and you’ll make a mess, won’t you?”

Remus couldn’t help himself, he was starting to thrust his hips. Sirius had gone back to teasing him around the glans, and his balls and his crack felt amazing rubbing against Sirius’s muggle jeans.

“What do you like about this?” Sirius asked intently, rubbing Remus just underneath his leaking dickhead. “How exposed you are?”

Remus found himself nodding, grunting a little as Sirius was not quite pressing hard enough, and likely knew it.

“Makes you embarrassed, to be like this? To get off on my lap, naked when I’m clothed? Rubbing off on just my leg and my fingers and knowing that I’ll make you come all over yourself?”

Remus climaxed. It was the oddest thing, because the touch hadn’t been enough to push him over, it was all mental. Sirius continued teasing him as his come shot all over the place, but he also leant in and kissed him, passionate and unusually demanding. Remus moaned and moaned, so sensitive he was hurting but miles away from asking Sirius to stop. His hardness hadn’t gone down properly, either. Sirius finally let go and took both his hips instead, lifting him and placing Remus right on his groin, where something was tenting deliciously. Remus pushed down on it, feeling the heavy denim and hard cock between his own arse cheeks. He continued grinding, couldn’t help himself. Sirius’s mouth was turning sloppy with his own arousal, but Remus liked that too. For the first time ever, there was a scrape of teeth over Remus’s bottom lip.

“More,” he tried to say, bottom lip between Sirius’s teeth. Sirius bit down on the soft flesh, then he was released. Remus could feel his lip throbbing, could feel where each tooth had pressed in.

“Yeah? Let’s take another look at you then.” Sirius sounded infuriatingly calm again, but this time Remus could just about detect an underlying note of strain. Remus stilled and let his eyes flutter open, determined to follow this through. Sirius met his eyes teasingly, raised an eyebrow and then looked down pointedly. Remus followed. There was a streak of come in the middle of Sirius’s grey shirt, come on his hand, and plenty around Remus’s groin. Remus was also impressively hard again, and the wet tip was pushing into the comfy cotton of Sirius’s shirt, staining it further. 

“Bad boy, look at what you’ve done,” Sirius whispered. It was so teasing and so right. Remus made a small noise in response.

“Like being a bad boy? I thought you were good, but you’re bad, really, aren’t you?” Sirius began teasing his cock again, rubbing the sensitive head into the cotton. It hurt and there was more precum and Remus squirmed some more, loving the sensation and the words.

“Dirtying us both up with your big cock. It’s all you want, isn’t it? You want to spray your seed everywhere like a horny animal.”

Remus bit his sore lip, blushing like crazy and feeling it out, trying to gauge his own reaction.

“More like a dirty boy?” Sirius said, almost like a suggestion. His thumb was moving enticingly over Remus’s prickhead, plenty more moisture leaking from it to ease its way. 

“Dunno,” Remus whispered. He was so hard he couldn’t really tell, but he didn’t think it was putting him off to be called an animal. But it probably should’ve been too much, shouldn’t it?

“Or maybe you’re a slut?”

Remus experienced another full body shiver and he found himself nodding sharply, eyes down on his erection and Sirius’s hand, working him so well.

“My own little slut,” Sirius said, a bit hoarse but Remus was too consumed by his own spike in embarrassment to really register it. “A complete whore for getting your big dig touched, aren’t you? You enjoy getting your massive, slutty cock out for me, like to expose yourself and show off how hard you are.”

Remus nodded and began gyrating again, rubbing himself right onto that enticing bulge and roughness.

“I almost forgot about your slutty hole, didn’t I?” Sirius continued, thrusting up a bit into Remus. “Bet you didn’t forget about it, though. All you think about, how it needs to be filled up. Needs a fat juicy cock fucking it open, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Remus whispered, deciding to hide his face in Sirius’s neck. Sirius let his prick go and put his hands on his hips instead, pushing him down hard.

“You love that so much, don’t you? Shows how cheap and easy you are, I think. You moan so well when I play with your hole, when I tease it. It opens so easy, it gets so loose and sloppy when I play with it, and you just let me stick things in there and take it. You’ll fuck yourself on anything I give you, won’t you? You’ll take so many fingers, and you must know you look like such a whore when I stretch you open on just my fingers. Don’t have to do anything, either, your hole just takes it, takes every finger I give, and you just ride them like the absolute slut that you are.”

Remus began kissing Sirius hard on his neck, wishing he would put fingers up there. Or his mouth, or cock. He wasn’t wrong at all in what he said; it did feel so very nice to be worked over right there…

Sirius’s fingers were straying that way, his palms caressing Remus’s arse cheeks, fingers splayed and fingertips digging into the meat. Sirius’s mouth suddenly mirrored his as if he’d remembered something, and Remus almost came just from the hungry, nay ravenous noise Sirius made as he sucked and scraped over the sensitive skin on Remus’s neck. He moaned brokenly into Sirius’s smooth neck, there were hard pulls and he could feel little tears and breaks, not the skin but definitely the blood vessels just beneath. The job was done in seconds, but he would have a proper bruise there now, the very first Sirius had ever given him.

“Give me your tits, next.” Sirius’s voice was gravelly, all of a sudden, and Remus scrambled to comply, pushing his chest out ridiculously and feeling so out of it, but so turned on.

“Yeah?” Sirius said, forcing Remus to look him in the eye. Remus nodded, lips parted but so stoned in the moment that he wasn’t sure how to close them.

Sirius dug in, gentle sucks on his left nipple, then harder and harder. Remus was panting with his mouth agape, eyes blinking shut… At the first scrape of teeth he was coming, his nipple beyond sensitive after the aggressive suction, that numbness that let you feel everything ten times as strongly. 

“Good boy. Such a slutty little thing, coming just from having your tits sucked.” Sirius sounded borderline in awe but that barely registered as Remus was still shaking in the aftershocks. Sirius pinched the same nipple, and Remus cried out and thrusted, another pulse of come spurting out of his cock.

“Fuck you’re so good to me, Remus. So good.” Sirius began massaging his right nipple between his fingers, applying quite a bit of pressure, occasionally pulling it out. His other hand was still on Remus’s arse. Remus nodded uselessly, all but lost to the feeling of his climax. He was barely staying upright anymore, and his hands grasped Sirius’s arms, realizing as he did that Sirius was still dressed.

Sirius kissed him full on the mouth, and Remus let him take what he wanted, too dazed to do anything but allow Sirius’s tongue in and out, in and out.

“Should we look at your hole, next? Or do you want a shower and a nap?” Sirius shifted a little as he spoke. Still hard. Remus licked his swollen lips and nodded, realizing as he did that that wasn’t much of a reply.

“Your mouth and fingers,” he said, voice barely carrying. “And your cock.”

“Want me in your arsehole?” 

Remus nodded and then yelped as Sirius suddenly got up from the sofa, carrying Remus. He was put down on his back on their bed, legs falling open.

“Bad boy can’t even keep his legs closed, can he?” Sirius whispered, his mouth right by Remus’s cock blowing hot gusts of moist air on it. It felt good, although Remus was mostly flaccid now. Remus felt Sirius stand back and then there was the sound of him pulling off his clothes, a sight Remus would generally have loved to watch. Right now he felt safer with his eyes closed, though. He felt the mattress dip as Sirius got back on, knees and hands each side of Remus but not yet touching.

“What a mess you’ve made,” Sirius continued, mouth brushing his cock as he spoke. Remus shivered. This was Sirius’s kink, not his, but he realized he was becoming turned on by it too, probably just because he knew how much Sirius liked his semen, liked eating it and seeing it on their skin. 

There was a gentle tongue, kind and warm, just cleaning him up it seemed. Sirius licked stains off his belly and his hip and then his thigh. Then he took Remus’s soft cock in his mouth, all of it, and he suckled lovingly like he had all the time in the world. Remus didn’t need much, however, but began thrusting back, hardening and pushing into Sirius’s throat as he swelled, getting longer and longer until Sirius was gagging and moaning with appreciation. 

It took him a while to remember himself, but finally Remus felt Sirius release him and he slipped wetly from between his lover’s lips, flapping down to lie over his stomach instead. Remus sighed and stretched and opened his legs a little bit more. Sirius chuckled.

“Showing off your hole again like a good little slut?”

Remus hummed, a bit lazy now that he had already come so many times. Sirius kissed his bollocks for him, gentle as anything and Remus thrusted into him, hard, wanting him to see that this was an area he could be rough with. Sirius took the hint and sucked generously on one of his balls, taking it into his mouth and playing with his tongue and a hint of teeth. Remus moaned a little for him. He was waking up again, anticipation building.

“What have we here, then?” Sirius whispered, mouth over Remus’s arsehole. Remus squirmed. “Such a pretty little hole. So nice and tight. Think it’s going to be as tiny and cute when I’ve finished with it?”

Remus whimpered, knowing that idea shouldn’t turn him on, and yet it undoubtedly did.

“Because you’re so wanton and so eager to give it up, I’m just going to use it,” Sirius told him, licking once over Remus. Remus felt his hole tense and release and he gripped harshly for the sheets.

“Going to use you anyway I see fit, like the whore you are. Lick and fuck you until you’re loose and sloppy. Full of come, we’ll just have it dripping out of you so that you can feel how much of a slut you’ve been. It’s going to look so used, Remus, like you’ve just been letting me do whatever I want to it.”

Sirius began fucking it with his tongue, immediately reducing it to the promised sloppiness, and Remus was thrusting back, couldn’t help himself. He really liked this, loved opening up and having Sirius in him. Any part of Sirius. He fingered his erection a bit as he was worked over, but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying to use his own hands. He wanted Sirius to do it, or at the very least to come when Sirius was there watching him tip over. 

“So open already, you really can’t wait to have a cock in you, can you?”

“Please,” Remus heard himself whisper, that familiar blush spreading over him like wildfire. Sirius wasn’t touching him anymore, instead he was opening a bottle of lube.

“You’re going to ride me, show me how much of a needy cockslut you are,” Sirius told him, voice sounding strangled as he lubed his cock up. Remus panted heavily where he lay, hands struggling by his sides from not wishing to touch, and from needing to touch at the same time.

“Up you come.” Remus whined but let himself be pulled up, Sirius lifting him over himself, shifting until Remus was in his lap, both sitting up but Remus on his knees astride Sirius’s thighs. “Let’s hear if your nasty little hole slurps around me when it finally gets cock, slobbers spit and lube over me when it gets penetrated good and proper.”

Remus was mortified, and of course there was a little squelch as he sank down, Sirius’s erection impaling him so well, filling him until his breath felt punched out of him.

“What a slutty hole you have, Remus.” Sirius sounded well turned on and his breathing had gotten decidedly heavier. “Wet and greedy and so fucking tight.” Sirius breathed in and out, then put his hands on Remus’s waist, lifting gently and then helping Remus push down. Remus was exhausted and happy for the help, but his cock was impossibly hard again, angry red from prolonged use and leaking in between them, rubbing into Sirius’s hard stomach with every rise and fall. 

“So sexy, Remus,” Sirius whispered, leaning in and letting their noses brush. Remus opened his mouth and made a tiny little noise, he was so close again, and so full of cock. All of Sirius was near, warm against him, and then the pressure on his prostate began to overwhelm him and he had to force his eyes to stay open. Sirius looked him steadily in the eye, hauntingly grey and glimmering in the dim light, such extraordinary beauty it was barely human. Sirius’s hands were warm and big on his hips, lifting and guiding his smooth glide back down to fullness, so very full he couldn’t breathe properly, just pant and make little desperate noises for Sirius, and Sirius drank it all in with that face that teetered between the friend he’d known for years and the superhuman artistry that was the sharp edge of the best wet dream Remus had ever had.

They kissed, then, light and easy because Remus needed to keep making little noises, and Sirius was still drinking them in, having them straight from his mouth. They were just for him, anyway, his to take, savour or devour any way he pleased.

Then Sirius made a noise of his own, equal desperation but much louder, and Remus shuddered with him through his orgasm, grinding down and clenching to help milk it out.

After, Sirius still lodged in Remus, they put a hand each on Remus’s cock, plump and ready in between them, and they let their fingers tangle as they coaxed it to release. Sirius licked their fingers after, then Remus’s mouth, getting come in there although Remus found he didn’t really mind the taste much anymore. Sirius was a great kisser, and from the content noises he made Remus felt somewhat confident in his own skills as well. They took turns invading each other’s mouths, stealing each other’s tongues and sucking on each other’s lips. Remus’s bottom one hurt a lot and he savoured that feeling. They had tangled their fingers in each other’s hair and Remus pressed their foreheads together, mouths open but tongues finally stilling, just laboured breaths moving to and fro. 

Sirius’s prick had gone completely soft and it was barely inside of Remus anymore. He rubbed himself just a little on it and Sirius hissed and slapped his thigh, clearly oversensitive. Remus smiled and opened his eyes, watched Sirius’s black lashes and the frown between his eyebrows. His eyes fluttered open and Remus prepared to drown in them like he always did. They were unnervingly close and now that he was letting Remus in, they were expressive and easy to read. Lust and love and laughter. Then teasing, and that made Remus blush even before his lover had said anything, just the knowledge that Sirius was preparing to say something dirty or something designed to rib Remus. 

“Who would’ve guessed we both like to be called sluts in bed?”

Remus nodded, forehead still plastered to Sirius’s, and endeavoured to keep eye-contact. 

“You’re so easy, Remus,” Sirius continued. “Easy to make hard and easy to get off.”

Remus shivered and closed his eyes.

“Easy to get naked. Easy to open up. Easy to embarrass. Easy to get on your back.”

Remus smiled and tried to kiss Sirius, but Sirius was still talking.

“Easy to want you. Easy to love you.”

Remus made a strangled noise and forced their mouths together, fused their lips together. Sirius stopped trying to talk, but after less than a minute he began moving again, gathering Remus more securely into his arms and shuffling to the edge of the bed, standing up. Remus whined into his mouth, not ready at all to let go, and he hugged Sirius with all he was worth, his arms and his legs twining around Sirius’s athletically sculpted body. His hole was left free and was hit by chilly air. It wasn’t as loose as Sirius had threatened to leave it, Remus supposed it didn’t really work like that, but he could feel Sirius’s seed dripping out of it whenever it spasmed open, probably painting their sitting room floor as Sirius moved through their little flat. Remus clung to his boyfriend’s body even as it became clear that they were both about to take a bath, and Sirius laughed under his breath as Remus forced him to keep hold of him as he bent down and opened the hot and cold taps with one hand, then opened a soap bottle with the same hand, poured some of it in. It smelled of lime and mint and Remus breathed in heavily, his body still wrapped around Sirius’s middle. 

“In we go,” Sirius mumbled, bracing himself on the wall with one hand as he stepped into the half-filled tub, Remus still succeeding in maintaining symbiosis. Sirius’s thigh muscles were pushed to their extremes as he sat down with Remus’s weight on him, but it worked and Remus sighed contentedly, his legs and groin submerged in water and still pressed against Sirius. The water was just this side of too warm, but Sirius’s hands were perfect as they rubbed over Remus’s thighs, over his hips and arse. Remus reached behind him for a flannel and he poured some more soap onto it, suddenly in the mood for a childish amount of bubbles, vague memories of him and Sirius, barely sixteen years old, exploring each other’s bodies in the Prefect’s bathroom amongst the bubbles. Sirius took the flannel from him, rubbed it across his nipples first, which hurt and tickled and made Remus kiss him again and again. Then Remus had to pause to close the taps, tub almost overflowing, and when he got his attention back to Sirius the flannel and Sirius’s hand were wrapped around his submerged cock. Remus watched; suddenly grateful they hadn’t used so much soap he couldn’t see through the water’s surface. It almost made him raw, the texture of the flannel, but it looked so nice, Sirius tending to him like this. Sirius rubbed his balls next, rougher and splashing water over the edge of the tub. Remus had to close his eyes, it felt too good and he was going cross-eyed with it. Then the flannel moved up and down his crack and Remus pushed his hands into Sirius’s wet hair, bearing down on the flannel and Sirius’s hand.

“Remus, Remus…” Sirius was whispering, and when Remus darted a look at him his mouth was open, he looked stunned and proud and happy. 

“I’m gonna…” Remus panted, hands incessantly stroking through Sirius’s inky waves.

Sirius turned his head to kiss his palm and wrist, and Remus thought he heard him whisper how beautiful he was. 

It took Remus minutes to return, but it didn’t matter. He was still in Sirius’s arms when he was able to refocus, a dull ache in several places reminding him he had come and come for Sirius, and Sirius still had him, still wanted him. He nuzzled into Sirius’s neck, which smelt mostly of mint and lime now, but still a little bit of Sirius, and that was what Remus needed.


End file.
